Cuatro días
by DreamKat
Summary: Cuatro días. Quince horas. Diez minutos y probablemente veintitrés segundos. Veintidós. Veintiuno. Songfic de 9 crimes, de Damien Rice


Disclaimer: Nada es mío. Ni la canción, ni los personajes ni nada. 

Bueno. No pretendía hacer un one-shot así de la nada pero es que estaba yo viendo una peli en el cine y de repente SONÓ ESTA CANCIÓN y no la había oído en mi vida pero me pareció tan triste y tan bonita que apunté en mi móvil las frases que conseguía entender y esta noche las metí en google hasta dar con la canción. Es preciosa, preciosa, preciosa, ahora que he visto la letra, más. Se llama **Nine Crimes** (O 9 crimes, depende de donde busquéis uu) de **Damien Rice**, y os recomiendo de veras que la descarguéis o al menos la busquéis en youtube para escucharla mientras leéis esto. No sólo por lo bonita que es la canción sino para interpretar el sentido que yo veo en esa canción (porque es un poco ambigua xDDD).

De veras, buscadla.

Yo en cuanto vi la letra SUPE que tenía que hacer un oneshot.

**Cuatro días**

Apenas unos rayos de luz rojizos iluminaban aquella habitación, cubierta por cortinas beiges que ondeaban con la brisa. Estaba anocheciendo.

Sí, probablemente estaba anocheciendo.

Pero para Lily Evans el sol no había llegado a salir en todo el día, y únicamente la tímida iluminación de una lamparita perfilaba su reflejo.

No. Su reflejo no. El reflejo de esa pelirroja feliz, de ojos verdes, vestida de blanco.

La modista aún no había acabado su trabajo y estaba llena de costuras por todas partes, alfileres, agujas... Pero ya se ajustaba a su cuerpo. Tenía que reconocer que esa pelirroja que veía frente a sí estaba preciosa.

Preciosa, y vestida de blanco.

Feliz.

Se llevó una mano a sus cabellos, deslizando sus dedos por los mechones para cerciorarse de que su reflejo devolvía el gesto.

Realmente parecía ella. Pero sólo Lily sabía que debía tratarse de una equivocación.

La chica que estaba frente al espejo no era tan feliz, ni tenía tanta suerte, ni compartía esa sonrisa con su reflejo.

Esa chica era simplemente idiota.

_Leave me out with the waste_

_This is not what I'd do_

_It's the wrong kind of place_

_To be thinking of you…_

Cuatro días. Quince horas. Diez minutos y probablemente veintitrés segundos. Veintidós. Veintiuno.

La chica del espejo contaba las horas con entusiasmo.

La otra... la otra sólo intentaba encontrar una forma desesperada de escapar.

_It's the wrong time_

_For somebody new_

_It's a small crime_

_And I've got no excuse_

Creyó oír una canción dentro de su cabeza. Un sonido lento y tortuoso que martilleaba algo más que sus oídos. Le hizo cerrar los ojos, manteniendo el equilibrio con sus pies descalzos sobre la madera.

El piano seguía su melodía, y poco a poco iba dibujándose en su mente una figura conocida que le hizo cerrar los ojos con más fuerza. Con más culpa.

Quiso preguntarse por qué se sentía culpable. ¿Por pensar en él?

¿O por casarse con James?

_Is that alright? _

_Give me the gun away when it's loaded_

_Is that alright? _

_If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it?_

La canción dolía.

La llamaba cobarde, y Lily no conseguía comprender por qué. Por mucho que hablase, por mucho que lo intentase...

Lily estaba cansada de soñar utopías.

_Is that alright?_

_Give my gun away when it's loaded_

Abrió los ojos. La chica del espejo también estaba llorando.

_Is that alright?_

_Is that alright with you?_

…

En otra oscura habitación también estaba anocheciendo. Pero ninguna lamparita iluminaba la estancia. Sólo la figura de dos cuerpos, dos sombras. Entrelazadas.

Allá donde dibujos y pared se encontraban de forma abstracta, dos cuerpos ardían. Las manos grandes recorrían piel, los labios buscaban algo que no sabían encontrar. Los ojos estaban cerrados.

Mucho mejor así.

Únicamente con los ojos cerrados se puede imaginar.

En el fondo sabía que el pelo que acariciaba no era rojo. Ni sus labios recorrían ciegos un sendero de pecas en su cuello. Buscaba encontrar un sabor que sabía que no alcanzaría, pero proseguía en su empeño.

Desesperado.

Culpable.

_Leave me out with the waste_

_This is not what I'd do_

_It's the wrong kind of place_

_To be cheating of you…_

No debería hacerlo. Él no es así. Él jamás utilizaría a una chica para olvidar. Pero era ella quien le había buscado... Y él simplemente se había dejado llevar, recreando su propia fantasía sin demasiadas objeciones.

_It's the wrong time_

_But she's pulling me through_

_It's a small crime_

_And I've got no excuse_

Cuatro días. Quince horas. Diez minutos y probablemente veintitrés segundos. Veintidós. Veintiuno.

El cuerpo del chico acomodaba a una morena en la cama sin dejar de besarla. Pero Remus Lupin iba a soñar con Lily.

_Is that alright? _

_Give my gun away when it's loaded_

_Is that alright? _

_If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it?_

La melodía que había empezado a sonar en la mente del licántropo dolía. Le llamaba cobarde. Y él sí que comprendía por qué.

¿Pero cómo arriesgarse?

¿Cómo ser tan inconsciente de arruinarle la vida a una preciosa jovencita llena de ilusiones?

¿Cómo acabar con el mayor sueño de James?

Había hecho bien en callarse. Seguiría callado.

_Is that alright?_

_Give my gun away when it's loaded_

El vestido blanco se había desparramado junto al espejo, los ojos verdes fijos en algún punto del techo.

Las sombras de la pared cada vez estaban más juntas, enredados en un lío de sábanas.

Cuatro días. Quince horas. Nueve minutos y probablemente diez segundos. Nueve. Ocho.

Remus Lupin hizo por primera y única vez el amor a Lily Evans.

Y ella, tumbada en el suelo, con las lágrimas empapando sus mejillas, juraría por un instante haberlo sentido.

_Is that alright?_

_Is that alright with you?_

_No…_

**Fic tristón y deprimente XD. Pero creo que la canción lo requiere. Si leéis y a pesar de todo os gusta, deleitadme con un review, **

**Dream-kat**


End file.
